A DIFFERENT INTERVIEW
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: yes, this is one of those stories where readers send in dares and qustions! but this one if different! the chareters are Red, Purple, LArd NAr, Ileen, Angi, Kir, Chir, Nib, Darkest Miz, and Darkest Gazm! please send in stuffs! voilence is allowed!
1. Chapter 1

**FOR THIS WHOLE STORY, RED WILL BE THE ONLY GUEST. UNLESS I GET ENOUGH REQUESTS FOR OTHER CHARATERS. WELL, RED AND ANY OF THE DATENS…..AND MAYBE PURPLE…..**

Me: hello! And I was feeling left out, so I made a story like those interview thingys! But this one is different! Because, Zim, Dib, Gaz, and Gir aren't here! Nope! It's only Red, Purple, and the Datens, Kir, Chir, Nib, Darkest Gazm, and Darkest Miz! Ask and dare away! But for now, I'll ask the questions! Only for the first chapter though!

Kir: aren't I in enough of your stories?

Me: nope! XP

Darkest Miz: why are we in here with Irkens?

Kir: because she enjoys torturing us by making us be stuck in a room with them and not allowed to kill them.

Miz: that stinks.

Me: SHUT UP! Now, Imma ask you peoples questions, and they ALL have to be answered!

Red: oh great.

Me: I will start by asking Red a question! One, to annoy an invader who I've told over and over again, ZIM WEARS A STINKIN DRESS! Now Red, why do the invaders wear dresses?

Red: because it's fun to watch them trip each other by stepping on the other ones dress-I mean uniform!

Me: HA! Take that Zim! Now, Kir, how long had you liked Chir?

Kir: *eyes widen a blushes* uh….a few days after Pip died 360 years a ago…

Chir: why didn't you tell me?

Kir: *looks away still blushing*

Nib: it was one of the only times she shows a shyer side.

Chir: oh. That explains a lot. *walks over to Kir and sits next to her.*

Me: Nib, why did you chose to become a healer?

Nib: because im not a big fan of violence, unlike my sister.

Me: true….Chir, did you date anyone before Kir?

Chir: uh…..there was two other girls I went out with, but that was before I saw Kir.

Me: interesting….Purple, why are you so stupid?

Purple: im not stupid!

Me: im also going to bring in Lard Nar and my own characters, Ileen and Angi.

Lard Nar/Ileen/Angi: *pop up*

Me: Lard Nar, what made you wanna start the Resisty?

Lard Nar: because Irkens are jerks and took over my home planet.

Kir: hey look, now the talking goat thinks Irkens are jerks, when his kind used to HELP Irkens!

Lard Nar: HEY! I thought your kind left!

Miz: we did! But she brought us back! *points at me*

Me: XP

Everyone else: *growls*

Me: please review and dare, ask, and give!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: yay! Im impatient so im updating before we even have 5 reviews!

Red: does that even make sense?

Me: Five is better then none.

Red: good point.

Kir: what point? She makes no sense at all, at any time!

Me: says you!

Kir: are you SURE your not related to Flo or Mor in any way?

Me: positive.

Kir: I find that hard to believe.

Me: ANYWAY, Imma move on to questions and dares and stuffs…..uh….the first one is from RoboticMasterMind.

RoboticMasterMind: *walks casually in up to tallest, with a blank expression and shots them with a high pressure gun filled with fluoroantimonic acid* You guys are AWESOME! I'm sorry love hurts, I just hope that didn't kill you guys!

Me: sorry, but I cannot allow harm to Tallest Red. I don't care about Purple.

Purple: HEY!

Red: YAY! Im loved!

Purple: I have more fans then you! And AHHHH, the acid BURNS!

RoboticMasterMind: *has a worried expression* I hope I didn't over do it with the acid, it can kill humans in less than 10 seconds. *Throws water on them to dilute the acid just in case they die*  
*After they recover, runs over and gives them donuts before tackling and beating the pulp out of them*  
Red, Don't listen to those haters your my favorite!

Red: SENSE WHEN DO PEOPLE TRY TO HURT THEIR FAVORITE!

Me: *whistles nervously*

Kir: she *points to GazmRules or me* attempts to hurt me all the time. You get used to it after a while.

Red: good to know. *looks annoyed*

RoboticMasterMind: Purple, You're not stupid, you're advanced!

Purple: yay!

Me: I cant agree with that. Sorry.  
RoboticMasterMind: Lard Nar, I dare you to look at DALNR pics! *fly's away grinning evilly*

Lard Nar: do I wanna know what those are?

Me: Dib and Lard Nar romance.

Lard Nar: WHAT! I HAV TO LOOK AT ME IN LOVE WITH SOME MALE HUMAN! WHAT THE H*** IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Me: sorry, it's a dare, and you have to do it. *makes a computer slideshow pop up with pictures of DALNR and tapes his eyes open.* and im sorry to say that Lard Nar, you are one of my favorite characters, and I hate doing this to you. But I agree that DALNR is a messed up pairing.

Lard Nar: YA THINK!

Me: anyway, while Lard Nar is slowly dying from the inside out, we're gonna move on. The next it from Invadercat!

Invadercat: okay, I've been thinking (not really) but ALL OF YOU HAFT TO DANCE TO MICHEL JACKSON'S ZOMBIE DANCE XD!  
to GazmRules, should i change my name to something else?  
i dont like it anymore

Everyone but me: *start dancing to Michel Jackson's Zombie Dance*

Me: no, I like your name. you should keep it the same. =) and next is…InvaderZoina…

InvaderZoina: Okay i though for awhile on this but i dare them ALL to do the caramelldansen X3

Me: okay, I WOULD make them do that, if I knew what it was. so if you could please explain it in the next review? I'll put in chapter 3. and next is…Invader Elze!

Invader Elze: FUDGE IT RED! ! ! ! ! ! ZIM IS AMAZING AND WHEN YOU TELL HIM THE TRUTH, WILL MURDER YOUR HORRIBLE FACE OFF! ! ! ! ! ! I personally dislike Red, sorry GazmRules! ! ! !

Red: HEY! What did I ever do to you!

Invader Elze: Lard Nar, you have an awesome accent. why do you wear the goggles?

Lard Nar: im blind without them.

Invader Elze: GazmRules, YOU ROCK SO FREAKING HARD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! All are your stories rock.

Me: awww, thanks! You get a Waffle! *hands Invader Elze a Waffle*

Invader Elze: Kir, You suck.

Kir: SC*** YOU!

Me: Kir! No violence until I say you can beat the crap outta someone! I don't care what you do in your spare time, but when you're around me, you can only hurt people when I say so!

Kir: fine. but I would watch your back Invader Elze. *taps a laser in her belt* I never miss.

Me: MAN, you scare ME sometimes!

Kir: *smirks*

Invader Elze: Darkest Gazm, You must be pretty darn amazing if GazmRules named her pen-name after you. Why do you think she likes you so much?

Gazm: I don't know….

Me: it's because you're fair, yet smart and proud! XP

Gazm: Okayyyy…im gonna pretend that's not scary…

Miz: I wont blame you if have nightmares about this.

Gazm: HEY! I don't get nightmares that often!

Me: awww…that's all the reviews we have. =( don't forget to send in dares and questions for Chir, Nib, Darkest Miz, and whoever I forgot! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: yay! We're back! But im a little disappointed that I got only 3 reviews per chapter. Sigh. Maybe one day I'll have more, and be able to make longer chapters, but for now, this will have to do. And because Invader Zonia explained what caramelldansen is, everyone will now dance to it…or something….

Kir: I don't dance.

Me: yeah, I don't complain about everything, so DO IT!

Kir and everyone else: *reluctantly start to dance*

Me: this is fun….torturing the others like this is FUN! Oh! F is for Friends who do things together, U is for You and Me! N is for anywhere at anytime at all, down here in the deep blue sea!

Some random dude from Nick Studios: That song belongs to Sponge Bob. *disappears*

Me: and…ON TO THE NEXT…uh…questions? Dares? Uh….OH YEAH! there's both!

RoboticMasterMind: Lard Nar, Why do your horns move, huh? 

Lard Nar: that happens when im mad or stressed. Never any other time….well, that I know of anyway…

Red: shouldn't you know more about your own kind?

Lard Nar: MY KIND WAS INSLAVED BEFORE I FINISHED THE HEALTH CLASSES! I was still in, as you humans say, 'Middle School'.

Red: Wow. I thought you were older then that.

Lard Nar: HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?

Red: I dunno. I was thinking something like….i don't know. I thought when we enslaved your kind you were 40 or something…

Lard Nar: IM NOT 40! IM NOT OLD!

Me: NEXT! Is a dare!

RoboticMasterMind: I dare them to all sing the waffle song *grins*

Kir: C'MON! IM ALREADY IN A SINGING STORY WITH THAT MORON! *points at GazmRules or me*

Me: *waves and smiles* now, SING!

Everyone: Do you like waffles?

Yeah we like Waffles!

Do you like pancakes?

Yeah we like Pancakes!

Do you like French toast?

Yeah we like French Toast!

Do-Do-DoDo

Cant wait to get a mouth full!

Waffles!

Waffles!

Waffles!

Me: *wipes tear* I love that song….

Kir: I HATE THAT SONG!

Me: only because I like it!

Kir: that, AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK FRENCH TOAST IS!

Me: don't worry, it doesn't taste good anyway.

RoboticMasterMind: *ties purple to a chair teases him with out of reach nachos, then starts eating them in front of him* YUM, these are good to bad you can't have any!

Purple: NOO! SO UNFAIR!

RoboticMasterMind: *gives Red some, then threatens to punch him* Just kidding! You ROCK!

Red: YAY! Im loved!

RoboticMasterMind: *walks away whistling a disturbing tune*

Me: Now, on to the next reviews and stuffs. Which is from Invader Elze!

Kir: oh great. Its back.

Me: I can grantee you she's a girl. Not an 'it'. besides, she's a Fan girl, and if you don't believe me, she'll tell you for herself in 3….2…..1

Invader Elze: Kir, I'M A FREAKING ZIM FANGIRL! ! ! ! IF I READ THAT YOU HURT ZIM IN ANY FREAKING WAY, I WILL F***ING DESTROY YOUR FREAKING SOUL! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! I'M A FREAKING ZIM FANGIRL, AND AM PREPARED TO MURDER THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! ! ! ! ! WE ZIM FAN GIRLS ARE WORSE THEN ANY OTHER, BECAUSE ALOT OF PEOPLE DISLIKE ZIM, AND WE'RE NOT AFRAID TO PUT THOSE SONS OF GUNS INTO THEIR PLACE! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! KILL IT WITH FIRE AND STAB IT WITH KNIVES! HANG IT WITH NUCES AND ROT IT WITH FLIES! ! ! ! ! 

Me: *laughs and rolls on the floor because of Kir's amused face and Elze's angry face*

Invader Elze: Kir, Good luck you filthy pile of crap! :P 

Kir: *extreamly mad and her eyes are black*

Nib/Chir: *grab Kir's arms and try to keep her from attacking Invader Elze*

Kir: *ends up dragging the two boys*

ME: *makes a cage form over Kir so she cant get out and hurt someone, and take away all her weapons* What did I say about the violence! Only when I say you can!

Invader Elze: Purple, Purple is my favorite color! Smoke machines are cooler then lazars. THEY DRIVE FEAR IN TO WEAK SOULS! ! ! ! ! !

Purple: YAY! IM MORE LOVED THEN RED!

Me: SHUT UP PURPLE! Red rules. Purple sucks. Red is the color of blood falling the souls of your enemy! *looks scary and evil with flames forming in the background and scary music playing behind me*

Everyone: O-O

Me: uhhhh….i can explain. Uhhh…wait, no I cant.

Invader Elze: Red, God, doom you.

Red: THAT'S NOT NICE!

Invader Elze: GazmRules, WAFFLES! ! ! ! ! I dare everyone to sing do you like waffles!

Me: But the Waffles song was sung earlier already. Sorry.

Invader Elze: Gazm, *hands over brownie* CUZ YOUR SO AWESOME!

Gazm: im not sure if I should be scared, or happy.

Miz: im not sure if a brownie is food or not…

Me: it is! They tastes good, and don't hurt Datens. Irkens, yes. Datens, No.

Gazm: *shrugs and eats it*

Miz: *glares at him*

Gazm: *mouth full* what?

Miz: didn't mother teach you how to share?

Gazm: *spits some into his hand* fine. want some?

Miz: *looks away* no. no, no, no. and Boys are disgusting.

Gazm: *eats the rest of the brownie* You know, that's insulting. I have a son ya know? and a son-in-law. *points to Nib and Chir who are trying to calm Kir down*

Invader Elze: Chir: SCREW ALL WHO ENJOY KIR'S FILTHY PRESENCE! ! ! except you GazmRules, YOU'RE AMAZING!

Chir: WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU? Besides, you don't know Kir's sweeter side. and what, am I supposed to love some girly-girl who's afraid to pick up a laser and fight where the fighting's the hardest and who's to wimpy to insult someone? And who cant handle a little cut?

GazmRules: HEY! Kir is my daughter, for your information! And I enjoy her presence quite well!

Nib: Yeah! sure, Kir can get annoying sometimes, but she's my older sister! And she's fun to have a shooting contest with! …even though I always lose….

Kir: LET ME OUT OF THIS STINKIN CAGE SO I CAN RIP THAT MORON'S SORRY HEAD OFF AND FEED IT TO RABID BEARS!

Me: she could've said some much nastier stuff, but not allowing her to.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: okay, now im REALLY getting annoyed. I have to have a book done by Friday, and I have to take a test on it. *sigh* but, enough about that, im gonna move onto the questions and dares now. Ileen, you still have no questions OR dares.

Ileen: Well, at least that means I get to sit here and do nothing. But c'mon! do I have no…well, im not gonna say 'fans' because im not in the show….but still!

Kir: get over it!

Ileen: Are all Datens rude?

Chir: We're not rude!

Me: SHUT UP! We're moving to the questions and dares, and I want it quite!

Everyone: *shuts up*

Me: the first questions and dares are from Toxicurby.

Toxicurby: Muahaha I've got dares and truths! Lard Nar, why listen to Spleenk?

Lard Nar: sometimes I ask myself that question. I honestly don't know.

Toxicurby: Red, why does you hate Zim?

Red: I don't HATE him, but I don't exactly like him. he can be really annoying sometimes, but it would be cool to have soldiers who don't die easily like him.

Toxicurby: Dare, Dib, I dare you to run an invader training course without your glasses!

Dib: *pops up sense he wasn't here earlier sense I wasn't going to have him in the story but because he got a dare brought him in for THIS CHAPTER ONLY*

Me: *tells him the dare*

Dib: WHAT!

Me: DO IT!

Dib: Okay, Geez….

*Invader training course pops up and Dib can be seen falling without his glasses*

Kir/Chir/Nib/Gazm/Miz/me/Red/Purple: *laughing at Dib*

Toxicurby: Purple, I dare you to kiss Red on the lips

Red/Purple: *both run in different directions to a different bathroom to puke*

Me: oh….i forgot to mention this earlier, didn't i? well, sorry Toxicurby, but romance is not allowed on this interview thingy, unless it's someone with this or her own mate. Like Kir and Chir. Any dares on them making out it fine, but Red and Purple are not mates, and therefore, to keep from spread of diseases, I will not allow it. plus, I think RAPR and ZADR are gross. Sorry.

Red/Purple: *come back looking sick*

Red: PLEASE tell me I don't have to be kissed by Purple.

Me: I just explained this, RAPR is not allowed.

Red: thank Irk.

Purple: I don't think I'll be able to eat for weeks because of that dare. And we didn't even go through with it, but the very thought of it….*shudders*

Me: the next question and dares and stuff is from Invader Elze.

Kir: she came back. Great.

Invader Elze: BRING IT ON KIR! ! ! ! ! ! BRING IT ON! ! ! ! ! ! *starts beating up Kir with Dib's head*

Kir: *starts fighting with her fists and feet with Invader Elze, and they go backstage in an all-out fight.*

*Many hours later*

Kir/Invader Elze: *come back bloody, panting, and tired.*

Me: let me guess. No body won.

Kir: *nods* she's almost….almost as bad as….Flo was. *sits next to Chir, while Nib runs over and looks for bad wounds.*

Invader Elze: GazmRules, SORRY! I'm a bad person. :( HERE'S A CAKE! ! ! ! *gives chocolate cake* AND IN CASE YOU DON'T LIKE CHOCOLATE CAKE: *gives vanilla cake*

Me: CAKE! And don't worry, I'm not a very nice person all the time either! *eats cake*

Invader Elze: Chir, Sorry, It is just that I dislike most people in general!

Chir: Apology, NOT accepted.

*Chir's mother appears out of no where*

Chir's mother who doesn't have a name yet: Oh. Lighten up, sweetie!

Chir: MOM! Go AWAY!

Kir: and you yell at me for hating my mother.

Chir: *whispers to Kir sense his mother is still there* you don't know how she acts when im In public. Besides, im SURE you remember the queet pictures she showed you after the wedding.

Kir: oh yeah! those were funny.

Chir: *blushing* ONLY to you!

*Kir's mother, Tiz, appears suddenly*

Tiz: OH! Kir, there you are! I was just about to show Chir's mom your queet pictures, but sense everyone's here, I'll show them now!

Chir's mom: ME TOO!

Kir/Chir: MOM!

Tiz: and while we're at it, I'll show Nib's queet pictures too!

Kir/Nib: MOM!

Gazm: *walks over to Tiz and brings her into a different room*

IN THE ROOM GAZM AND TIZ ARE IN

Gazm: why don't you wait till later to show those. I don't think Nib and Kir want _Irkens_ to see their queet pictures.

Tiz: but-

Gazm: that's an order.

Tiz: = (

BACK WHERE EVERYONE ELSE IS

Gazm/Tiz: *walk back in*

Gazm: Shme, Tiz. You two have to LEAVE and go back to Dat. Don't pop up here again unless I say you can.

(Shme is Chir's mom.)

Shme/Tiz: *disappear*

Nib/Kir/Chir: *relieved*

Me: although that was amusing, we still have questions and dares. The next ones are from RoboticMasterMind.

RoboticMasterMind: To all the Datens, Why do you guys invade other species planets like the Irkens?

Miz: it's not really INVADING that we do. Before the Irkens drove us out of the galaxy they were in, we lived in a galaxy called Ferzanoid, but that was also where the Asurmas Empire lived, and they're power-hungry creatures, but they don't like invading planets that are under Daten command, because Datens are built and trained for war. We were peaceful, until the Asurmas first came to our home galaxy, and attacked us. That was the first time EVER that we were defeated, but we still left some damage on the Asurmas, and now, they fear us, but will still fight if they have to. So really, we're trying to keep the Asurmas from gaining any control, by SAVING other planets. We never really destroy them, only take them under our command and provide them with weapons and such, and when the final battle comes between Datens and Asurmas, we will have the bigger army, and defeat the Asurmas once and for all, and set the planets will 'invaded' free again.

Kir: ya know, you could've just said we're invading them so the Asurmas wont get to them and use them for evil and killing and stuff, so really we're SAVING them.

Miz: *says to Gazm* MUST your daughter correct everything I say?

Gazm: *sighs* Kir, I told you to STOP corrected everyone.

Kir: no said I always listen.

Gazm: man, she's getting sassy.

Kir: pft, says you.

Me: NEXT QUESTION!

RoboticMasterMind: Gazm, how come you go by the Almighty Darkest, huh?

Gazm: because, the leaders of the Daten empire are always darker then the others. Its like we have, what you humans call, a 'tan'. But really, we're just a little darker blue then the others.

RoboticMasterMind: Tallests, Do you like mountain Dew, because I have some and I'm not sharing with you (gives some to Kir and GazmRules)

Kir: I would rather have root beer, but all well. *drinks the soda*

Me: *eyes get all big and shiny, and chugs the soda like there's no end* ILOVEMOUNTAINDEW!

Tallests: *sniffles* I want soda…..

RoboticMasterMind: GazmRules and Kir, You both are AMAZING and AWESOME. Now Imma going to give the tallest an affectionate beating! (beats the tallest up and gives them cookies afterward)

Red/Purple: OWW!

Red: NO WONDER THEY SAY LOVE HURTS!

Purple: I DON'T LIKE LOVE!

RoboticMasterMind: Kir, I dare you to kill Miley Cyrus and Justin Bieber!

Kir: YES! Finally! Violence! *walks away and comes back with the blood of Miley and Justin all over her uniform and face* took three second, and both were on the ground dead.

Me: YAY! NO MORE MILEY CYRUS OR JUSTIN BEVER!

RoboticMasterMind: (teleports somewhere)

Me: OKAY, im still HYPER FROM MOUNTAIN DEW! Next time I'll bring some root beer!

Kir: *eyes widen*

Chir: DON'T give any to Kir!

Ileen: why?

Chir: let's just say it's not pretty…

Me: ALL WELL! Im giving Kir some tomorrow anyway! And now, please review, and remember, Ileen and Miz are here too! Give them some questions and dares!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: im a little depressed right now, so no big talking thingy from me….for now….

Kir: you? Not talk? Wow, didn't see that coming.

Me: OH! I brought the root beer! *hands a can of root beer to Kir, Chir, Red, Purple, Nib, Ileen, Lard Nar, Gazm, Miz, Ileen, and Angi* hey…..no one asked Angi anything either….hmmm…..

Chir/Nib: *trying to get the root beer away from Kir*

Kir: *holds the soda out of their reach, while pouring it into her mouth*

Me: this is entertaining…..oh! the can is empty now! *drinks my own Root Beer*

Chir/Nib: CRAP!

Kir: *eyes widen and he gets hyper*

Gazm: sometimes I wonder how that girl is related to me….

Kir: *XP* *runs around while Nib and Chir try to chase her down*

Nib: *digs in his pockets for some Arafer which clams her down*

Me: SIT DOWN!

Kir/Nib/Chir: *sit down*

Kir: *rocks back and forth in her seat rapidly and her eyes are still wide and she looks like a hyper-active nut-case*

Me: Okayyyy….no more root beer unless Kir isn't here…..

Chir: YA THINK!

Me: yeah…..anyway, the first reviews are from Toxicurby.

Toxicurby: Aw no romance? *pushed up glasses* Let's see...Purple, Admit it lasers are cooler than smoke machines!

Purple: NEVER!

Toxicurby: Lard Nar, why do you wear goggles?

Lard Nar: didn't I already answer that one? IM BLIND WITHOUT THEM!

Toxicurby: Red, I dont like you so...I dare you to read this RAPR(that kiss thing wasn't for RAPR i thought it would be funny)thing as long as it isn't described in chapter5! I'll get the superglue for your eyes to stay open...

Red: NOOOOO!

Me: *shakes head* shame you have to die this way, Red. *makes Red read the story.

Toxicurby: and last...bring in Skoodge! He gets a hug and a question: How'd you conquer Blorch?

Skoodge: *appears*

Me: *explain the questions*

Skoodge: I dunno really….i uhhhh….blew up their leader…..

Me: NEXT! Is Invader Elze!

Invader Elze: Kir, you're pretty good! 

Kir: Good sounds like goo….

Nib/Chir: *shake heads in shame*

Chir: Wait, what did you do the Arafer?

Nib: oh yeah….Kir! here's some Arafer.

Kir: OHH! *grabs Arafer and starts to nibble on it* XP

Me: *laughing* wow, I never knew Kir act that way! Oh, this is good! I mean goo!

Invader Elze: GazmRules, Mountain makes my spit like goo! I prefer grape soda *chugs grape soda* Dear God, you have to love that drink. =3 TELL DIB I LAUGHED INSANELY AT HIS MISERY! ! ! !

Me: good to know…..goo! there it again! And I don't really like grape soda…..but all well!

Invader Elze: Chir, I sort of feel bad for you. *takes pictures* THEASE ARE GOING ON THE WEB! ! !

Chir: WHAT! Wait, whats the web?

Me: internet.

Chir: oh. WHAT! *mad*

Kir: *stills nibbling on the Arafer*

Invader Elze: Kir, KILL THE KEEF! ! ! ! !

Kir: KILL! *walks away chanting 'kill! Kill! Kill!*

Chir: how long did you say till the Arafer kicks in?

Nib: about an hour….

Chir: oh.

Me: by the way, Arafer is a Daten version of Chocolate.

Invader Elze: Purple and Red, I have prepared, a poem:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

My malice for you is great,

But I hate RAPR too!

Me: I like that poem!

Red: I HATE THIS STORY!

Me: I love you Red!

Red: NOW im really scared….

Me: XP

Red: O-O

Me: next is Starlight Comet!

Kir: *comes back from killing Keef**XP* im happy!

Chir: I don't like her hyper side…

Nib: I don't think anyone does….

Gazm: who knew someone so deadly could become so….tipsy…..from one can of soda…?

Miz: what a shame that the Daten Empires best invader is so loopy when she's hyper….

Starlight Comet: aw, no one has given Ileen and Miz dares yet? that's just mean. i just have two questions for Ileen: Do you even like Kir? as a friend, i mean.

Ileen: not really…

Starlight Comet: do you get drunk on soda like Zim did?

Ileen: no. Zim just cant handle soda….

ME: oh yeah! I remember all those stories were Zim was all nuts on soda! Those were funny! And the last ones are from RoboticMasterMind.

RoboticMasterMind: Kir, You don't deserve to be so miserable! *gives cookies*

Kir: COOKIES!

Chir/Nib: *tries not to laugh*

RoboticMasterMind: *walks over to Tallest and gives them some donuts without a word, and waits til they eat them* Ya know it's filled with Bacon.

Red/Purple: DONUTS! Wait…..bacon…..AHHHHH! *run around like morons*

RoboticMasterMind: *gives them a death hug, and lets go before it kills them* I envy yoooou! 

Red: YOU ENVY DIEING?

RoboticMasterMind: *grabs Dib and hits purple with his enormous head* I don't know why I did that? *runs away laughing insanely*

Me: is Kir still eating those cookies?

Nib: yeah.

Me: how many has she had so far?

Nib: I stopped counting after ten.

Me: okay. Now, Angi, Ileen, Miz haven't been asked anything or dared. Come on! Ask them! dare them! whatever!


	6. Chapter 6

Me: I know I haven't updated any of my stories in a while….sorry. it's been a wild week.

and anyone notice one of the rules is there are not allowed to be any spelling mistakes? COME ON! NO SPELLING MISTAKES? What the heck is with these people? Do they think everyone knows how to spell every word?

Chir: *walks in late and arguing with Kir* I told you, you should've stayed home!

Kir: *walking in with Chir* SHUT UP already! The more you bug me about this, the closer you get to making me snap.

Chir: Fine.

Me: Whats wrong with you two?

Kir: NEVER AGAIN let me have root beer, cookies, and have me kill people, all at the same time, again.

Me: Why?

Kir- I was up sick all night, because of all that! *mad*

Me: *blinks* okay…..

Chir: and she's STILL sick, but wont go home.

Kir: I said I still FELT sick. I didn't say im STILL sick.

Gazm: ….

Red: can we just get on with it? I was kept up all night because someone wanted corn.

Me: XP sure! The first review is from….The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim. And Gir was with him.

Kir: WHY WONT HE JUST DIE ALREADY!

Me: BE NICE ALREADY! YOU CAN BE MEAN WHEN I SAY SO!

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim: can i dare Kir still? If so, I dare her to say that all Irkens are MUCH better that Datens... and...

Gir: OH! DANCE LIKE A CHICKEN! 

The ALMIGHTY Invader Zim: Dont beat me up over that one. It was Gir's idea. The first one was mine, so you may beat me up AFTER you do the dare... hee hee hee.

Kir: I would rather DIE then say that. AND IM NOT GOING TO DANCE LIKE A CHICKEN!

Me: YES YOU WILL! Because I said in Chapter 1, every dare or question will be fo-filled.

Kir: *crosses arms and looks away, being stubborn*

Me: *sneering carefully* What, Kir? Are you too afraid to dance like a chicken and saying Irkens are better then Datens?

Kir: Shut. Up. Unless you want me to puke all over this stage, im not doing it.

Me: FINE! be that way! But you'll have to do both of those in the next chapter! As long as the reviewers remind me to…..the next are from Invader Elze!

Invader Elze: Purple, SMOKE MACHINES ROCK! Ur voice is funny, :P 

Purple: TOLD YOU RED!

Invader Elze: Red, You are a bit more intelligent then purple. BUT I STILL HATE YOU! !

Red: what else is new?

Invader Elze: Chir, I dare you to fight with Gazm!

Chir: WHAT! Gazm's my leader! Im not fighting against him!

Me: you Datens are so moody today….that's understandable for Kir but only because she's ALWAYS moody, but you? *points at Chir*

Chir: I didn't get sleep last night. Kir kept me awake.

Kir: I told you, you could've went to bed! I've been a healer for my whole life, moron! I don't need help taking care of myself!

Chir: *grinds teeth* Yeah. sure you don't. you just need me to fix Fiz when ever you're too tired, or you don't feel good. And you haven't EVER used me to comfort you when the day Pip died comes around again.

Kir: Don't mention that Daten around me! EVER!

Chir: *in a mocking voice* pip, pip, pip!

Kir: SHUT UP!

Chir: *still mocking Kir…in a REALLY BAD impression of her voice* Pip! Oh, he's so cute! Here, let me make sure I get in danger so Irkens can kill him! *he said all that in a bad impression of Kir's voice…a really bad impersonation.*

Nib: Uhhh…..Chir, I wouldn't do that if I were you….Pip's a touchy subject….

Chir: *ignoring Nib and continuing to mock Kir* woops, he died! Now I have to act all sad and hurt for the rest of my life!

Kir: *Madder then ever before* SHUT THE HECK UP, YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK! *kick's Chir where it really hurts and punches him in the face so hard he starts bleed and is knocked out*

Gazm: *gets up and gently pushes Kir back into her seat.* enough. You know he didn't mean that. *wipes the tear from his daughters eyes*

Kir: *crying a little* he meant it. he meant every word. I hate him.

Nib: Kir, you KNOW Chir would never ay that on purpose. Maybe one of the Irkens put a mind control thing on his head.

Kir: leave me alone, Nib. *glares at him, her eyes jet black*

Gazm: *puts Chir in the chair he was sitting in before, and then sits down next to Kir*

Invader Elze: Kir, I GIVE YOU ROOT-BEER! Go crazy :P *gives root beer to Kir*

Kir: *to upset to take it, so Gazm takes to give to her later*

Me: because of Daten law, Gazm is only holding the Root Beer for Kir, and when she's ready, he will give it to her. But just so you know, she is thankful for it….she's just a little shaken….

Invader Elze: GazmRules, Cheese is important.

Me: yes. Yes it cheese. You cant have Nachos without Cheese.

Invader Elze: If any of you insult Zim I will rip your origins out, and strangle the rest of you with them! *menacing look* BYE!

Me: I think it's a little late to say that to Kir….she's insulted him in almost everyway possible…but she has a good reason. *whispers so Kir cant hear* Zim killed Pip….Kir loved Pip and he died saving her. And it was Zim who killed him. *talks loudly again.* next is RoboticMasterMind.

RoboticMasterMind: *walks in* HIYA! Guess who's back! 

Red/Purple: HIDE US!

Me: nope.

RoboticMasterMind: Lard Nar, Who's your favorite Resisty member?

Lard Nar: ummm….i don't really know…someone who DOESN'T CONSTANTLY GIVE BAD IDEAS!

Spleenk: *yells from somewhere in the background* SORRY BOSS!

RoboticMasterMind: Gazm, What do you Datens call your young?

Gazm: Queets. We call them Queets.

RoboticMasterMind: *walks up and slaps Red* OMG, did I do that! I think my arm is broken! 

Red: OW!

RoboticMasterMind: *walks 20 feet away for safety and has an army of homicidal psychotic robots sic the tallest* SORRY, my tallest they were getting bored! 

Red/Purple: *scream in pain*

Kir: SHUT UP! *is still upset and angry*

RoboticMasterMind: See ya, and I might bring Vem! She would love to meet the tallest *grins evilly and teleports someplace*

Red: dare I ask who Vem is?

Me: another Daten.

Red: great. Just what we! Another moody jerk running around!

Me: yes. Yes we do. The more moody jerks we have running around, the better! It keeps you in your place around here! But that's all the reviews we got. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Me: SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while! I was waiting to see if I'd get more then 2 reviews for this round, but nope. only two.

Nib/Gazm/Miz: *walk in late*

Nib: has anyone seen Kir lately?

Me: no. I thought she was with you guys.

Gazm: nope. we haven't seen her sense she left that last time we were here.

Nib: I tried her house, but if she's there, she ain't talking to anyone, and the doors are locked.

Chir: good. Now no one has to see her ugly face.

Nib: SHUT UP! You hurt her, Chir. She's already be left, mistreated, and depressed in her 5,545,345,358 years! And she doesn't deserve to be treated like that again.

Red: 5,545,345,358? Geez, how long do Datens live?

Gazm: we're immortal. We only die if we're killed by illness or in war.

Kir: *walks in with her uniform wrinkled, eyes dull, and just looking like she was dead on the inside….really depressed.*

Nib: Kir? If you wont answer your door, then why'd you come here?

Kir: because a true Daten doesn't just give up because of what someone else says.

Chir: *looks away*

Me: uhh….okay…well, we should start with the questions now. The first questions/dares are from The ALMIGHTY Zim.

The ALMIGHTY Zim: Okay. let us try this AGAIN. Say that Irkens are better than Datens and dance like a chicken! AHHAHAHHAAHAHA! ...ehem. there's my reminder. now stop procrastinating and DO IT!

Me: what does 'procrastinating' mean?

Red: I dunno….

Me: Grrrrr….fine. Kir, you have your dares, now, do them.

Kir: *sighs* Irkens are better then Datens.

Nib/Gazm/Miz: did she really just say that?

Chir: what a shame she hates her own kind.

Nib: the only reason she would hate her own race is because of you!

Me: MOVING ON! Kir, you must dance like a chicken.

Kir: I may say that Irkens are better then Datens, but I haven't lost ALL my pride. Im not dancing like a chicken.

Me: I'll let you beat the crap outta Chir or whoever else you want to beat the crap out of.

Kir: make a better deal, and maybe.

Me: hmmm…..I'll let you go into the Massive and fight any Irken you want to, including Tallest Red. Purple, I don't care about.

Kir: does that include the jerk who dared me to dance like a chicken?

Me: Maybe…..

Kir: *VERY RELUCTANTLY dances like a chicken*

3 MINUTES LATER…

Kir: if anyone dares to dare me to do that again, you might as well be asking for death.

Me: yes, well, moving on. The next question/dare thingy is from RoboticMasterMind…

RoboticMasterMind:*Marches in dragging a struggling Vem with a rope attached to her metallic collar*

Vem: GET OFF OF ME YOU PSYCHOPATH OR FACE A LIFE OF UNIMAGINABLE DOOM!

RoboticMasterMind: SHUT UP! *throws her in front of the Tallest*

*Vem's eyes widen and a evil grin appears on her face*

Vem: Untie me please I have a date with vengeance!

RoboticMasterMind: I'm sorry my tallest! I love you!

*unties Vem and she runs up to and starts beating the crap out of the tallest in horrible unimaginable ways*

Red/Purple: THE PAIN! THE PAIN IS SO PAINFUL! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

*goes and ties Vem back up before she could kill the tallest and drags her away*

Me: well, that was a nice visitor if you ask me!

Red: YOU WERENT THE ONE BEING ATTACKED BY IT!

Me: Exactly!

Chir: I wonder if she's single.

Kir: *punches Chir in the face.* I can grantee no Daten in the right mind would want to date you!

Chir: but you did!

Kir: before I knew you were a freaking jerk who should've died a long time ago!

Me: before a fight starts, we should leave. Please review! And please leave questions, dares, whatever! Just please review!


End file.
